


Spin the Bottle

by grapejellie31



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Soran is Endgame, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapejellie31/pseuds/grapejellie31
Summary: 4 times Emily Sonnett plays spin the bottle and it goes wrong, and one time it goes right.
Relationships: Emily Sonnett/Original Character, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Growing Up Gay

**Author's Note:**

> hello pals!! this is gonna be split up into two chapters, this first one is emily's life pre-uswnt, and then the second one will have involve the girls. 
> 
> enjoy!

Emily Sonnett liked to think she was a carefree person, unbothered and laid back when it came to just about anything in life. 

However, she was not expecting for this sleepover to go the direction it was going.

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” Maddy giggled, all of the other girls mirroring her with hushed giggles as well.

And she tried not to react, but honestly she didn't think she could, because she was frozen in shock. Here she was, 12 years old, and very private about the fact that she might not be straight like all of her other friends were (The only person who knew was Emma, because she obviously couldn’t keep anything from her twin sister).

“Isn’t that kinda weird?” Emma suggested, secretly trying to help her out.

“They do it all the time at sleepovers in the movies Emma, besides it’s just a little kiss,” Kayla pointed out. 

“Ooh, we can use this as practice for kissing the boys too!” Maggie exclaimed.

But Emily didn’t want practice for kissing boys, she didn’t even want to kiss a boy in the first place (yuck!). She wanted to kiss...well she honestly didn’t know what she wanted. But right now, it wasn’t to kiss a boy. 

“What do you say Emily, do you want to play?” Maddy asked, not knowing the weight of the question she was asking her. 

She could feel all four sets of eyes on her, three of them eager, and one of them worried. 

“I guess so, as long as I don’t have to kiss Emma,” Emily joked, trying to play this off like it wasn’t a big deal. 

Because it wasn’t. It wasn’t like this was going to be her first kiss with anyone ever, or anything like that. 

“Emma?” Maddy asked, the same hopefulness in her eyes, as she stuck her bottom lip out to beg.

“Fine, if everyone else is okay with it,” she sighed.

The girls all squealed, and Maddy immediately jumped to her feet, running to get a water bottle from her fridge to play the game with. 

She came bounding back into her bedroom and set it in the middle of the circle and spun it, after volunteering to go first since it was her house. 

And of course, with Emily’s luck, it landed on her.

“Ooh Emily, first kiss of the night!” Kayla teased, and Emily hoped her face had not turned red.

Emily didn’t even look at Emma, knowing she would see the look of worry in her eyes and chicken out, and leaned over to her right, where Maddy was sitting.

“Alright Emily, show me what you got,” she said softly, clearly joking and unaffected by the fact that she was about to kiss one of her closest friends (a feeling that Emily was extremely jealous of). 

She leaned in and Emily mirrored her, landing a light peck to Maddy’s lips before pulling away. 

The other girls were trying their best to hold back their giggles, clearly excited about playing such a “grown-up game”. 

As soon as she had leaned back to her own spot, the girls were immediately ready to let the next person spin. 

And by the end of the night, Emily had kissed Kayla and Maggie as well, multiple times. 

They had watched a movie after, which Emily paid zero attention to, before getting into their sleeping bags to go to bed.

Emily, however, could not fall asleep to save her life. Her mind was racing with everything that had happened within the past few hours, and what it all meant. 

Because the kisses weren’t what she thought they were going to be. They didn’t make it all make sense in her mind, or make all the pieces fall into place. If anything, it just made her more confused. The kisses were okay, but it wasn’t what they said it was in the movies or anything, so maybe she didn’t like girls like that?

But she certainly did not like boys like that either. In fact, she’d rather kiss a girl than a boy if someone made her choose, because girls were so much prettier. 

She felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped a bit, thinking everyone had already fallen asleep. 

“Relax Lee, it’s just me,” Emma’s voice whispered, soft and quiet.

“What’s up?” she responded, keeping her voice as low as possible.

Emily could vaguely see her sister’s face in the dark, and she looked like she was struggling to say what she wanted to.

“I just wanted to make sure you were, you know, like okay? With everything that happened tonight. Because I know you have been confused…” she trailed off, stumbling over her words as they left her mouth. 

Emily sighed, knowing she herself didn’t even know how she felt, so how was she supposed to explain it to Emma? “It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t amazing either, I don’t know, it’s still confusing me.”

“Well,” Emma started, “they weren’t even real kisses, were they? I mean it was just a peck, maybe it will feel different when it’s a real kiss,” she explained.

That was a good point, Emily realized, there wasn’t even really anything to draw off of, because it was so quick.

“And besides,” Emma continued, “maybe it will feel different if you have a crush on a girl. Because you don’t like like Maddy, Kayla, or Maggie, do you?”

Emily shook her head no, because she definitely did not like any of her friends like that.

“See, so that’s probably why it wasn’t super amazing, because they’re just supposed to be your friends,” Emma finished.

That made a lot of sense to Emily. People don’t normally really enjoy kissing their friends, so why would it be different for her? When she kissed a girl she actually liked, maybe then it would all make sense. 

“Yeah probably, that makes sense Em, thank you for listening and helping me even though it’s kinda weird,” Emily said shyly.

“Of course Lee, that’s what twins are for. Now can we go to sleep?” 

“Yeah, goodnight Emma.”

“Night to you too Emily.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time Emily Sonnett played spin the bottle she was at her first high school party, but this time there were boys involved. 

She was 16 years old, and still had told no one that she wasn’t straight besides Emma. Except now she was fairly confident that she really just wanted to kiss girls. 

So when it was her turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Jacob, she was really less than thrilled. 

He wasn’t even that cute, but she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, while everyone else giggled and gossiped in the background.

“So…” Maddy teased, as the rest of the group moved onto the next spin. “Was he a better kisser than me?”

Emily laughed and shook her head lightly. “How could he be better than my first kiss with a twelve year-old Maddy?” 

The two of them often joked about their first kiss, but just to themselves. No one else knew obviously, because if news got out about that happening they would probably be disowned by their families. Weirdly enough it brought them closer, and Emily would say Maddy was one of her closest friends, besides Emma obviously.

The night went on and Emily didn’t have to kiss anymore boys, thank goodness, and had instead gotten to joke around with Maddy the rest of the night. 

When the party was ending, Maddy asked Emily if she wanted to come and spend the night at her place. 

“Just me?” Emily asked, in shock. Normally her friends didn’t invite her to do anything without inviting Emma.

“Yeah, just you. Unless you think Emma will be mad?” 

They both looked over and saw that Emma was wrapped up in her boyfriend’s arms, smiling and laughing with him and his friends.

“I’m sure Matt can take her home, we could probably get out of here,” Emily said, helping Maddy up off of the ground.

“Perfect, I’ll go grab our stuff, you go talk to your sister,” Maddy whispered, giving Emily a light smack on her butt before heading out of the room.

Emily told her sister where she was headed, made sure Emma had a ride home, and then headed out to find Maddy.

They drove back to her place, which was completely dark when they pulled up.

“Your parents already asleep?” Emily asked. It was late, but it seemed weird to Emily that they wouldn’t even leave a light on for Maddy when she got home.

“My parents aren’t actually home, no one is,” Maddy admitted, unlocking the front door and guiding Emily inside.

They turned on lights and went to Maddy’s room before Maddy spoke up again. “They are actually on a business trip for the company they run together, but normally my brother is here when they’re gone. He’s away at college this year though, and they decided that since I was sixteen I’d probably be fine. But I don’t know, it’s still so…”

“Scary,” Emily finished for her.

“Yeah,” Maddy agreed, smiling up at Emily. “And you’re on the Varsity soccer team so I think you’re pretty strong, you can protect me,” she teased. 

“So that’s why you invited me over, so that if someone comes I’m the one who gets attacked, I see how it is,” Emily accused her.

She threw her head back and laughed. “Exactly. You saw right through my big plan.”

Emily laughed with her, and then the two of them got ready for bed, Maddy giving Emily some sweats to wear to bed, and they got into Maddy’s full-size bed together.

After some quiet conversation, the two of them rolled over and Emily tried to fall asleep, but the feeling of being in the same bed as another girl made her so tense, she was so scared something would go wrong. 

“Hey Emily?” Maddy’s voice rang in the quiet room, breaking Emily out of thought. “This might be crossing a line or something, but can you hold me?”

Emily rolled over and did just that, wrapping Maddy’s smaller frame into her arms. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, and she really hoped that Maddy couldn’t feel it.

“Do you think I’m a good kisser?” Maddy muttered into Emily’s chest.

“Sure Mads,” Emily replied, hoping the girl would fall asleep soon so she could panic in peace.

Maddy sat up a bit in Emily’s arms, so now they were face to face. “Do you even remember our kiss? Because I can’t even remember what it felt like, it’s been four years.”

And she was right, it had been some time and Emily couldn’t remember what it felt like, she just remembered how she couldn’t sleep that night, and how she still sometimes can’t sleep at night because she knows that she would rather kiss girls than boys.

“I guess not.”

“Would it be weird if we kissed again? I mean we’ve already kissed once so what’s the big deal?” she asked, and Emily couldn’t tell whether she was nervous or just talking really fast.

And Emily knew she should have said no, she knew that this could be bad. But it could also be good, so she said yes.

Maddy pressed her lips onto Emily’s softly at first, easing in. But after a few light kisses, they got deeper, and soon Maddy was straddling her and they were making out in her bed. 

Eventually Maddy pulled away, a soft smile remaining on her face. “Wow, you’re really good at that.”

Emily tried not to blush, but knew she couldn’t stop it. “Thanks, and to answer your question from earlier, yes you’re a good kisser.”

Maddy giggled, and laid back down into Emily’s arms. 

“Hey Emily, I think, well I think I’m gay. And I haven’t told anyone because I know that’s wrong or whatever, but I really like you, a lot,” Maddy whispered, letting the world hear her confession for the first time.

The rest of the night they talked about their feelings, bonding over this feeling that everyone else in their lives deemed as wrong. And by the next morning, Emily had her first girlfriend. Even though they had to keep it a secret, Emily couldn’t help but feel like she had figured herself out a little bit more. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time was at a college party with her soccer team. 

She was fresh off of her breakup with Maddy, who she had continued to secretly date for the remainder of her high school years. It wasn’t a bad breakup or anything, the two were on good terms and still talked sometimes, except now it was about other girls that they liked. 

They both agreed that neither of them really had feelings in the first place, but just wanted to be with a girl, and that friends were what they were really meant to be. 

And now she was in college, all by herself, without Emma or Maddy. 

Her soccer teammates were super awesome, and had totally helped her get used to being so far away from home. It was easy to make friends, but she still hadn’t told anyone about her biggest secret.

But Emily just brushed that aside like she always did, and acted like the closest version of her true self she could in front of her friends, and they seemed to enjoy her.

And one Friday night in November, someone threw a big party for all of the fall athletes, in celebration of the seasons ending.

After lots of begging from her teammates, she finally got dressed and dragged out the door of her dorm room to go.

It’s not like Emily didn’t like parties, or hadn’t been to one before, it’s just that this was a lot of new people, and she still was getting used to the whole not having Emma by her side thing. 

Because if something went wrong, she didn’t know who would have her back.

She had been handed a beer when she walked into the party, and was currently still drinking the same beer. So no, she was not drunk in the slightest, that way she had full control over her actions, that way nothing could go wrong, right?

It was getting later in the night, and Emily figured that some of her friends would be wanting to go home soon, and then she would be done with this for the night.

But of course someone brought up spin the bottle, and Emily wanted to get out of there immediately.

She somehow managed to escape the circle, but she couldn’t leave because her friends were all too excited to play, not wanting to pass up a chance to kiss any of the hot baseball or football guys.

So how in the world was she getting roped into this?  
Technically she wasn’t even playing the game, but talking in the corner of the room with a couple of guys from the boys’ soccer team that seemed pretty chill. They were two of the only guys in the party not trying to hit on her or wanting to play the game with everyone, because they told her they both had girlfriends back home. 

The three of them were discussing the upcoming season for both teams when a roar came from the circle, and people shouting Emily’s name followed.

Emily turned around to see one of the baseball guys standing up and walking over, the bottle behind him pointing directly in the middle of two other girls at the corner she had been standing in.

And before she could tell him that she wasn’t playing the game, that he should just spin again, his lips were on hers.

His lips were chapped and rough, his hands were way too big, and his beard was scratchy against her face. 

It lasted way longer than it ever needed to, and Emily pulled away as quick as she could. 

He tried to go in again, but the taller of the two guys Emily had been talking with gave him a slight push back to the circle, where all his friends were cheering him on and hyping him up. He was too drunk to care that he wasn’t getting anymore, and instead let his friends “congratulate him” or whatever.

The shorter guy wrapped an arm around a now frozen Emily and guided her out onto the back porch, with the taller guy following.

They sat down and let Emily come back to reality, letting her talk when she wanted, otherwise just keeping up small talk about classes and stuff. Emily was feeling better, and these guys were clearly going to make sure that nothing else happened to her.

“Hey, can we tell you something?” the taller one started.

Emily nodded and looked between the two of them, waiting to see who was going to say it.

The shorter one took a deep breath before speaking. “We’re not straight, we lied to you earlier about the girlfriends because, well, we’re actually dating each other.”

“That’s super cool, makes a lot of sense. Can I ask why you wanted to tell me?” Emily asked.

“Well,” the taller one started, “just the way you reacted to that kiss earlier, we were wondering if maybe you weren’t completely straight either?” 

“We’ve been looking for some not straight friends,” the shorter one joked. “Someone who gets us.”

Emily laughed and shook her head in disbelief. “Well, I’m Emily,” she started, holding her hand out to them, “and I am definitely not straight.”

The shorter one laughed and shook her hand. “I’m Aaron.”

“And I’m Josh, nice to meet you Emily,” the taller one said as he shook her hand.

The three of them sat out there and chatted until Emily’s friends were ready to go, and when she left that party, she couldn’t help but feel a little more comfortable in herself. 

After all, she wasn’t alone.


	2. Sharing Her Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's now on the National team, and has realized her days of spin the bottle are far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya dudes!
> 
> it's a really nice day out today and i'm a good mood so i decided to finish this off. (instead of doing my homework lol)
> 
> enjoy!

The fourth time was at one of Emily’s first National Team call ups. She wasn’t really wanting to stay up late and play, considering she was trying to focus on staying rested enough to prove her spot on the National Team, but she was roommates with Lindsey Horan and she’d honestly do anything Lindsey asked her to do. 

So maybe she was harboring a small crush on her teammate, sue her. It’s not like she could help it, have you seen Lindsey Horan? (she told Aaron and Josh about it and they agreed that there was no way anyone could not be attracted to her, and they were gay!)

And considering she was still a rookie, of course they made her go first. She spun the bottle, praying to whatever god that would listen that it did not land on Lindsey. 

Not that she doesn’t want to kiss Lindsey, because she really wants to, but because she knew that getting even the slightest bit of a kiss would give her hope that would come back and crush her later.

It slowly stopped and landed on Kelley O’Hara, Emily’s biggest role model who happened to be extremely attractive, and she couldn’t decide if this was better or worse.

“Alright Sonnett, pucker up!” Kelley teased, crawling over to Sonnett to complete the task.

And of course Kelley happened to be single right now, saying she was taking a break from the dating life for a bit. Of course Emily didn’t have a girlfriend to pawn this off on as an excuse. 

She met Kelley in the middle and pressed her lips against the older player’s, and it was so much better than she ever imagined (not that she had ever imagined kissing Kelley O’Hara or anything).

They broke apart when someone let out a whistle, Emily couldn’t tell who, and Emily quickly retreated to her spot across the circle hoping that Kelley wouldn’t see the blush that was quickly rising to her cheeks.

And the game continued on, but Emily couldn’t even remember who kissed who after that, because she was so paranoid that the girls knew, that they could just tell that she enjoyed that, that she wasn’t straight.

She knew that they would be accepting, as some were gay and pretty public about it, but she was terrified that her crush on Lindsey was going to get revealed because of it.

The game ended eventually, and as she and Lindsey were walking back to their room, Kelley came up and stopped Emily.

“Hey Sonnett, can I talk to you for a second?” she asked, with way too much energy for how late it was.

She glanced back at Lindsey, who had rolled her eyes and kept walking, and nodded to Kelley.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Come with me,” she said, grabbing Emily’s hand and dragging her down the hall to the meeting room they used for team meetings. 

The door was unlocked, and as they walked in Kelley flipped on the lights, since no one was in the room this late at night.

“Kelley, what’s wrong?” Emily asked, worried, because Kelley was acting kind of weird.

“Alright so I’m just gonna say it, no point in dancing around it,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Sonnett I don’t know if I’m reading this right but I really enjoyed our kiss, so can you please just do it again?” she asked bluntly.

Emily was frozen and speechless. Kelley O’Hara wanted to kiss her again? Again?

She didn’t respond soon enough though, and Kelley began to backtrack.

“I mean you don’t have to, shit Sonnett I am so sorry I did that I just thought that maybe you liked it too, but yeah I’ll go now and we can just forget this all happened,” Kelley apologized before turning to walk out.

Emily somehow managed to get out of her own head enough though to graby Kelley’s shirt and bring her back, pressing her lips firmly against Kelley’s for the second time that night. It was like she wasn’t in control of her own actions, she knew that this was not good because Kelley would know, but her body was pressed up against her older teammate’s anyways.

“It’s okay, I do want it,” Emily said breathlessly, still taking in the fact that she wasn’t dreaming.

She pressed Emily up against the wall and kissed her again starting slower and then pushing harder as they went, eventually sliding her tongue into Emily’s mouth and letting out a moan.

When she put her thigh in between Emily’s legs though, Emily realized what was happening and pulled away, stumbling back.

“Hey, hey Sonnett! Woah dude, are you good?” Kelley asked, grabbing Emily and helping her sit down.

Emily felt like she couldn’t breathe, because no one was supposed to know, four people was enough people, and now Kelley knew and she could tell everyone and Lindsey was going to find out and---

“Sonnett, I need you to slow down your breathing and talk to me, okay?”

She synched her breathing to Kelley’s and slowed down enough to where she could explain why she was upset to Kelley.

And she told her everything. She told her about Maddy, about Jacob, about Aaron and Josh, and about Lindsey. She told her that she was terrified of her parents finding out, and how she didn’t want anyone on the team to know because she was scared of Lindsey finding out.

Kelley sat there and listened to it all and rubbed her back gently, just letting her explain everything and reassuring her it was all going to be okay.

“Hey dude, I get it, I’m from Georgia too, it can be scary to tell your parents. But you’ve got us, and you’ve got Emma and Maddy, and Aaron and Josh. We’re your family now too, we’ll always be here.”

“Really?” Emily asked.

“Really. And besides, there is seriously no way Lindsey isn’t a little bit gay, right?” she teased.

“You see it too? I thought I was just being delusional but she like can’t be 100% straight.”

They laughed about it for a second before Emily realized what would happen the next day.

“What about Lindsey? I can’t go back to the room, and she’s gonna ask questions and stuff that I am really not ready to answer right now,” Emily pointed out.

“Good thing you aren’t going back to the room, you’re coming to mine,” Kelley said, helping Emily to her feet.

“What?”

“Yep, it’s my foolproof way to avoid Lindsey and also come out to the entire team without actually having to say anything plan, you can thank me later,” she teased.

“What about your roommate?” Emily asked as they headed back to the room.

“Tobin has mysteriously disappeared, I wonder where she could be, right?” Kelley teased, giving Emily a look that said that they both knew whose room Tobin had snuck off to.

They both got in bed, and as Kelley turned off the lights she spoke up again.

“Hey Sonnett, you know I didn’t ask you to kiss me because I have feelings for you right? I just kinda miss the physical touch,” Kelley admitted. “No offense though, you’re great and all, just wanted to straighten things out and make sure we were good.”

Emily snorted at the wording, and Kelley laughed with her. 

“Poor word choice aside, yeah I figured Kel. I mean I am awesome but we don’t really click like that,” Emily teased.

“Yeah.”

They sat in the dark for a moment, and Emily realized she knew that feeling, where you felt so alone and that you didn’t have anyone.

“Hey Kell?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll find her soon, you know that right?”

“Let’s hope so Sonnett.”

And the next morning when the two walked into breakfast together and the team gave Emily knowing smiles and winks, Emily realized she was going to be okay. 

She had her family, and that was all she needed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fifth time Emily Sonnett played spin the bottle was the first night of January camp for the Olympics, where she found most of the team sitting on the floor of her and Tobin’s room.

Emily felt that the choice in game was kind of weird considering most of the people in this room were either dating another member of the team, or had a significant other back home. So, in true Sonnett fashion, she voiced said opinion. “Like the majority of you guys aren’t single, why are we playing this game?”

“It can still be fun Sonny, you’ll just kiss cheeks if they’re taken,” Ashlyn said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Besides, we always used to play this game, we’re just reliving the memories,” Kelley pointed out, throwing a playful wink her way. 

Emily just rolled her eyes in response, knowing that Kelley’s girlfriend found it hilarious that the two of them had hooked up once and that was how Emily came out to the team.

The funny part about the whole thing though was the fact that everyone still thought that Emily and Kelley had slept together that one night, and the only person who knew the truth was Kelley’s girlfriend (for obvious reasons).

She had grown a lot since her last game of spin the bottle, and had even successfully come out to her parents. She was still head over heels for Lindsey, but she decided that having Lindsey as a friend was better than having no Lindsey at all, so she took what she could get.

Lindsey had broken up with her boyfriend though, so she had some hope.

They situated themselves in the circle, and Emily was sat in between Kelley and Tobin, the prior of which was sending teasing smirks to Emily about the girl sitting directly across from her.

Of course Lindsey had sat down right in front of Emily, in direct vision, so it would be even harder for Emily not to stare. 

The game didn’t start right away though, and the girls talked for a while, catching up with each other about what had gone on in their lives over the break. 

While she was having a discussion with Kelley about how the holidays went with her girlfriend’s family, Mal and Sam announced they were headed back to their room, as well as Crystal and Julie.

So that left Kelley, Emily, Lindsey, Tobin, Christen, Ali, Ashlyn, and Rose in the room, and suddenly Kelley remembered that they were going to play spin the bottle.

“You guys were being serious about that?” Lindsey laughed.

“Of course they were,” Rose said, “c’mon Lindsey it’ll be fun!” 

“Yeah it’s always fun, right Sonnett?” Christen teased, and Emily stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

“Tobin, tell your girl that it’s not nice to make fun of me,” Emily whined.

Tobin grinned at Christen across the circle. “Now why would I do that?”

They finally started the game after that, which consisted of cheek kisses, because as Emily had pointed out before, most of these people were not single.

They started the second round, and Rose spun the bottle and it stopped on Emily.

“Alright Sonny, you can kiss me just this once. But my services don’t extend as far as Kelley’s do,” she teased, moving over to lightly peck Sonnett on the corner of her mouth.

It was over before Emily could even blink, and the way Rose was reacting like she had been poisoned had the whole room laughing, except for Lindsey.

Emily was confused why she wasn’t laughing, as it was pretty funny, but she figured she’d just ask her later, she wasn’t going to call her out on it.

Now it was Emily’s turn, and so she took the bottle and gave it a spin, and when it landed directly across from her, it was like her stomach dropped out from under her.

“Oooh Sonnett’s really getting some tonight between Rose and Lindsey,” Ash teased, as everyone else was laughing at them.

Somehow Sonnett managed to crawl across the circle (Kelley definitely gave her a little push) and met Lindsey halfway.

Right before Lindsey’s lips met hers, Lindsey whispered under her breath, “You better give me a real kiss Em, not that bullshit Rose got.”

And with that Emily brought her hand to Lindsey’s cheek and did what she had wanted to do since she had met Lindsey. 

It was definitely not the “bullshit Rose got”, but it ended way too soon, to Emily’s disappointment.

They broke apart to the girls cheering, similar to how she and Kelley broke apart years earlier, except this time Kelley was the one cheering her on.

“Don’t worry, the plan is in motion,” Kelley whispered as Emily sat back down, confused as to what Kelley meant by “plan”, but smart enough not to ask.

Lindsey spun the bottle, and it landed on Tobin, so the blonde kissed her cheek, and then it was Tobin’s turn to spin.

It landed on Christen, who promptly blushed, and everyone got loud about it.

Tobin kissed her, but the kiss got deep quick, and Kelley had to yell at them to pull apart.

“And with that I think we need to end our game!” she yelled, grabbing the bottle and heading out, Rose trailing behind her.

Ashlyn and Ali left as well, Ash saying something about playing their own game of spin the bottle by themselves, leaving Christen and Lindsey in their room still.

Emily got up and went to the bathroom, and Tobin ran to go fill up her water bottle from the fountain in the hall, so Christen took this as a prime opportunity to execute the plan.

“Hey Lindsey?” Christen asked.

“Yeah?”

“Could you do me a huge favor and switch me roommates? Just for tonight, I just haven’t seen Tobin in a while because of travel and I know it’s silly because we had the holidays before that but---”

“Christen,” Lindsey said, cutting her off, “of course I can. Go ahead and get your girl, I’ll tell Emily when she’s done in there.”

“Thanks Lindsey! You’re the best, have fun with Sonnett!” she said, ruffling the girls hair and throwing her a wink on the way out.

And when Emily came out of the bathroom and Lindsey was lying there in a set of Emily’s clothes, in Emily’s bed, she about had a heart attack.

“Hey Em, I told Tobs I’d switch her for the night so she could spend time with Christen, which we both know what that means after that kiss,” Lindsey laughed.

Emily forced a laugh as she tried to find clothes to change into for bed, but her hands were literally shaking. Between the kiss earlier and the sight she had now, she didn’t think she was going to make it.

After getting changed, she decided she’d just sleep in Tobin’s bed for the night. After all, it was the first night so the sheets hadn’t been used yet, and she could leave a note for the cleaning service to change them the next day while they were at training.

Besides, Lindsey probably didn’t even know that the bed she was laying on was Emily’s so she could just play it off.

“I hope you don’t mind that I stole your clothes, I realized I didn’t have anything after they left and I didn’t want to risk it.”

Emily looked up and forced a soft smile, waving her hand. “Don’t worry about it Linds, I wouldn’t want to risk it either.”

“Are you seriously going to sleep in Tobin’s bed?” Lindsey asked, seeming frustrated.

“This is my bed, you’re in Tobin’s,” Emily stated, trying to keep her voice smooth.

Lindsey scoffed, and sat up on the edge of the bed. “Don’t lie Em, you always take the bed closest to the bathroom, everyone knows that.”

Shit. What was she supposed to say now? “Uh, well I figured that if you wanted to sleep there I’d just sleep here---”

“Emily, just come here.” 

Emily got up and sat next to Lindsey, nervously playing with her hands. She used her first name and everything, so she had every right to be scared.

“Em,” she said, grabbing Emily’s hands and holding them in her own, “you have no idea how much I like you, do you?”

Emily tensed up, and Lindsey could feel it in her hands. “Wha-what do you mean?”

“I mean in the way that I really want to kiss you again like earlier, over and over again,” Lindsey admitted, hoping that Tobin wasn’t lying when she said it was obvious that Emily had feelings for her in return.

“For real?” Emily asked, smiling bigger than Lindsey had ever seen before.

“For real,” Lindsey giggled, leaning into Emily.

And with that Emily made her move and wrapped her arms around Lindsey’s neck, bringing her teammate’s lips to her own for the second time and it felt perfect.

It felt right for once, and it all made sense. It was like the world stopped and it was just them, and Emily finally felt whole. She had finally figured it out.

The kiss got deeper fast, and Emily quickly swung her leg over Lindsey so she was straddling her, threading her hands into Lindsey’s hair as she pressed into her mouth.

When they pulled away for air, Emily slowly pushed Lindsey back onto the bed, so she was now on top of the taller girl, and began to kiss wherever she could, up and down her neck and as much as Lindsey’s (Emily’s) shirt would allow. 

Lindsey’s hips were grinding up into Emily’s with soft moans filling the air, and it was quickly becoming too much, to the point that Emily wasn’t going to be able to stop.

“Hey, hey woah let’s slow down,” Emily said breathlessly, heart racing.

“Did you and Kelley slow down?” Lindsey said, a bit of a bite in her voice.

Emily pulled back a bit, caught off guard by the statement. “What are you talking about?”

“That night we played spin the bottle and you spent the night in her room, did you stop?”

Emily chuckled and smiled softly. “Linds, we didn’t do anything because I had such strong feelings for you, I couldn’t do it.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, and Kelley actually talked me through the whole thing that night, she’s been rooting for us since day one. I’m pretty sure she was actually the one who set this whole thing up,” Emily pointed out.

“Oh,” Lindsey said softly. “Well I’m sorry I was jealous, I just thought that---”

“Hey don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. We never told anyone anything different because I was scared that you, who had a boyfriend at the time I might add, might find out that I was in love with you.”

The two sat there for a moment, letting it all sink in.

“I was in love with you too then, y’know,” Lindsey admitted.

“You were?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to admit it. I had never felt feelings like this for a girl before, but I talked about it a lot with Tobin, and that’s why I finally broke up with him last year.”

“And look at us now, who would have thought?” Emily teased.

“I’m pretty sure the whole team guessed this one Em,” Lindsey pointed out.

“Oh well, at least we know they’ll be happy for us,” she grinned, finally getting off of Lindsey and rolling over onto the bed next to her.

The movement reminded Lindsey of the fact that Emily hadn’t wanted to continue. “So do you not want to do this with me?” Lindsey asked, eyebrows furrowed as confusion painted her face.

Emily let out a shaky laugh and shook her head. “No I want to do this with you, so bad, but we’re going to do it right. I want to take you out on a nice date and treat you like you deserve, and then I’ll take you home and we can do anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything you want baby.”

Lindsey’s cheeks glowed a faded pink at the term of endearment, and she wrapped her arms around Emily and pulled her tight against her body.

“I like the sound of that, but do you know what else I like the sound of?” 

“What?” Emily muttered into Lindsey’s chest.

“Home.”

“Me too baby, me too,” Emily agreed.

Because Lindsey really was her home, and it felt so, so right. 

And damn, was Emily thankful for Spin the Bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is at this point that i have realized i have never played spin the bottle in my entire life. whoops. hopefully this is actually how the game works lol.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!


End file.
